Deck the halls
by Pricat
Summary: It's christmas Eve and Shrek and his family are getting ready for christmas but things aren't running smoothly with Donkey and his family causing chaos to burning the turkey, can they have christmas without Shrek getting mad?
1. Preparations

**Deck the halls**

**A story by Pricat**

**It was winter and Shrek and Fiona were getting ready for Christmas. They had put up their Christmas decorations around the inside of the swamp. "What do you want me to do?" Shrek asked Fiona as she was decorating the Christmas stump. She pointed to a box beside her. There were strands of lights in it. "Could you go and put these on the roof please?" she said to him. Shrek looked nervous at this. Helping your wife get ready for Christmas is easy but having to put the lights on the roof isn't fun considering you're 300 pounds and Ogrese. He then heard a roar as Dragon landed in the snow beside the house. **

**This brought a shiver to his spine as he saw the Dronkeys land beside her. They were her and Donkey's mutant babies. This worried him further. "Please don't let Donkey have come with them! If he's around, it's going to be impossible to get ready!" he thought as he started putting the lights on the roof. He had to be careful or he'd end up falling off the roof and he didn't want to be in a body cast over Christmas. "Hey Shrek! What's up?" a voice shouted. It was Donkey. He was shocked to see him. Donkey was dressed up as Santa with a fake beard. This freaked him a little. "Donkey! Why are you dressed like that for? You're not working at the mall over Christmas or something, are you?" Shrek asked him. Donkey then shot him a look but calmed down. "I'm not working at the mall for your information! I'm doing this for my kids if you must know! I am just bringing the joy of the season to them. I don't know why you're not doing something like this for your own kid." He told him. "Donkey could you quit your jabbering for a few minutes while I try to do this?" Shrek said to him calmly. There were unlit strands of lights around his body and he was attempting to put them on the roof. Suddenly snow balls hit him on the head.**

**Donkey's kids were throwing them and laughing their heads off at this. Shrek growled at this angrily but calmed down. "It's okay, they're only kids so I can't lose my temper in front of them." He said as he forgot about it. But then he slipped on some loose snow and fell off. Luckily the lights acted as a bungee rope and broke his fall. He landed in the snow. His young child Thornas was laughing at this hysterically with the Dronkeys. "Look at my Dad. He looks like Uncle Snowgre!" he said giggling. Fiona then came outside. She was laughing as well. She then helped him onto his feet. "Are you okay?" she asked him. "Yeah I'm okay. I was trying to put the lights on the roof but Donkey was jabbering away so he made me fall off the roof!" he said to her calmly. Fiona watched as Thornas threw a snowball at her and it landed in the house on the tree. Shrek was worried about this. Fiona shot him a look before he had a chance to lose his temper. "It's alright dude but don't bring snow into the house. Let's just say snow doesn't mix with mud!" he told him calmly. She then watched as the kids played outside. She then dragged Shrek into the house. "What is it?" he asked her. She then smiled. "I need you to be Santa for the kids, okay?" she told him.**

**He looked nervously at her. "Fiona I don't know if this is a good idea. I'm no Santa material! Can't Donkey do it?" he said to her. "Why can't you do it? You're Thornas's father. Won't you do it for me?" she said to him. She then made a cute face like Puss. He then gave in. "I'll do it but just for you!" he said. Fiona kissed him on the lips. "Thanks honey! This is going to be a good Christmas!" she said as she poured herself some wine and drank it from a goblet. **


	2. Pulling it off

Deck the halls 

**Chapter Two**

**Pulling it off**

**Shrek was very nervous. He was in his and Fiona's bedroom putting the Santa suit on. He hoped Fiona appreciated what he was doing. Someone then came into the room. It was someone he hadn't seen in a long time. It was his cousin Snowgre. "Great! What're you doing here? Trying to ruin Christmas." He said sarcastically. Snowgre then smiled at this. "I'm not here to ruin Christmas! Can't I visit my cousin and his family at this festive time? Besides Fiona said it was okay!" he told him.**

**Shrek's temper was at boiling point at this time. He couldn't believe Fiona had done this behind his back. "FIONA! GET IN HERE!"he yelled loudly at the top of his voice. Snowgre had covered his ears at this. He then walked out of the room as Fiona came in. She saw the look on his face and was worried. "Hey honey! I see Snowgre got here okay!" she said to him calmly. There was a look of unquenchable rage on his face at this. "I'll just spend some time with the kids while you guys talk." He said backing out the door quietly. He didn't understand what was wrong with Shrek just because he'd came for the holidays. Thornas then ran over to him happily. "Hi Uncle Snowgre! What're you doing here?" he said to him. He smiled at this. "At least you're happy to see me!" Snowgre said to him. "What do you mean?" Thornas asked confused. Snowgre sighed deeply. "Let's just say your Daddy wasn't happy to see me. He thinks I'm trouble just because I'm not grumpy and highstrung at this time of year like him!" he explained simply. Thornas and the Dronkeys laughed at that. "Come on! Let's go play in the snow again before the grown ups make us come inside again!" they told Thornas. Snowgre laughed at this. This time of year made him happier than any other ogre with wintry powers. **

**Meanwhile Fiona was coming into the kitchen. She poured herself some swamp nog. She needed it after her husband being stubborn to her like that. Donkey noticed how tight she was and went to check on the kids. They were playing in the snow. "Are you okay?" he asked her quietly. "Sort of. It's just Shrek being stubborn as usual. All I want is for him to help make Thornas happy this time of year but no! He refuses like a mortal stuck in quick sand." She told him. She didn't know that the bedroom door was ajar a little and that Shrek had overheard this. "I'm sorry Fi! I wish I could make it up to you but I know one way to make you happy!" he said as he walked out the door quietly. He still had the Santa suit on and had a bag over his shoulder. He then climbed onto the roof carefully. He then hid behind the chimney until the kids went inside and were asleep before he did this. "Please let this work! It's the only way to make Fiona happy!" he thought as he sat there quietly. **


	3. Fruitcake

Deck the halls 

**Chapter three**

**Fruitcake**

**Snowgre was cooking something in the kitchen. It was after midnight and he was hungry. He then went into the fridge and brought out something. It was a fruitcake. He smiled evilly at this. This stuff made him hyper at this time of year. Suddenly he heard a noise in the living room and went to check it out.**

**He found Shrek coming out of the chimney and laughed hysterically. He saw his cousin scowl at him. "I'm doing this for Fiona, okay? I felt bad after overhearing her talk in the kitchen. I thought this might make it up to her." He said quietly. "I might not tell her about it unless you… eat fruitcake!" Snowgre said evilly. He'd already eaten half of it and had left some for Shrek. "Snowg I don't think it's a good idea to do this!" he said nervously. Snowgre then began to shout but Shrek stoped him by covering his mouth. "I'll eat it alright! Are you happy now?" he told him. "Very happy!" he replyed. He couldn't wait for the fruitcake to kick in and watch his cousin go hyper**

**Fiona couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning in bed. She felt sorry about saying that stuff about Shrek. "I'd better go find him and apologize! " she thought as she got out of bed. She went into the living room quietly so as not to wake the kids. Shrek was sitting on top of the roof but was feeling strange. He didn't have time to think about it as he fell off the roof again. He then fell asleep and couldn't feel the pain his body was in at the moment. Snowgre was very worried. He ran over to him and hoped he wasn't dead. He would hate having to do that in front of Thornas and Fiona on Christmas. Fiona then saw him digging around in the snow and went outside. This only made things worse. "What're you doing out there?" she asked him. He froze up at this. She then heard Shrek groan in pain and helped Snowgre find him. They brought him inside. "How did this happen?" she asked herself. Shrek then opened his eyes. "Hey Fi! I fell off the roof again and everything hurts! I don't think I can do Christmas this year!" he told her. She then tensed up at this. "Does it feel worse?" she asked him as he tried to move but it hurt. Fiona then picked him up in her arms and walked off. "I'll talk to you later once I've simmered down!" she told Snowgre coldly as she went inside. She then laid her husband on the sofa and put a blanket over him. "Why were you up on the roof?" she asked him calmly. "I was doing that little thing you asked me to do but then Snowgre caught me and threatened to ruin it unless I ate fruit cake. But now everything's ruined! I'm sorry honey." He said to her. She smiled warmly. He then fell asleep. Snowgre was outside in the freezing cold. The sugar was wearing off and what Fiona had said worried him.**

"**Maybe I should just leave. That would make things better." He thought as he walked off. Thornas had accidentally woken up and had seen this but fell asleep again. Fiona then went to talk to Snowgre but he wasn't there. She was worried. "He must've run off somewhere. I can't believe this! No wonder he and Shrek don't get along." She thought as she went back inside. She'd undressed her husband and put him in some warm pyjamas. He was asleep now. She hoped Snowgre would come and face up to what he'd done. **


	4. Making Uo

Deck the Halls 

Ch 4

Snowgre was feeling lousy. He'd dared his cousin to eat fruit cake and got him hurt. He wanted to go dsy he was sprry but was afraid of Fiona being angry. He then decided to go back and face the music. Fiona was trying to cook Christmas dinner but it was hard to do when her husband was lying on the couch in a body cast.

She then heard the door open and Snowgre walk in. "What're you doing here? Haven't you caused enough chaos around here?" she asked him. "Yeah I know. I want to… make up for what I've done." He said softly. She was about to get angry when she looked into his eyes and realised he meant it. "Okay then." Fiona told him. She watched as he walked into the kitchen and started cooking.

"_This is weird but good. Maybe he meant what he said. He must've went through a loss of sleep last night."_ She thought as she stroked her husband's head. He liked what was going on with Snowgre. "Yeah I think he's sorry. Thornas was playing with the toys he'd gotten for Christmas. She then saw Donkey burst in through the door. "Hey guys! Having a great Christmas?" he said. He was on a sugar rush from eating candy. "How come Shrek's in a full body cast?" he asked. "It was because of Snowgre that happened. He made him eat fruit cake which made him hyper while he was trying to be Santa for the kids and he fell off. Snowgre came back to make up for what he did." she explained to him. He watched as Shrek's furry cousin was sitting in the kitchen drinking cocoa. He seemed sad and lonely just like Shrek had seemed when they first met. "Maybe he just needs a friend." he thought as he saw him put his furry head on the table. Puss then came over to him. "Hola senor. I see you're all alone. You could use a friend." he said as he watched Snowgre kuft his head. "That would be nice but you're my cousin's friends and he'd be mad if you became my friend." Snowgre said quietly.

Puss saw sadness in his eyes. "I don't think he'd be mad if we became friends. I think he'd be happy." Donkey told him. Fiona nodded as she came into the kitchen. "I think he wouldn't mind. Is that why you made him eat fruit cake and he fell off the roof?" she told him softly, He nodded in reply. Shw hugged him gently. "What was that for? I ruined things for you guys. I even put your husband in a body cast." he asked her confused. "You're just lonely. Shrek used to be that way until Donkey and I came into his life." she told him. He smiled at that. "Really? You guys wanna be my friends? That's nice. I've never had friends before." he told her. "Yes we do. Just don't do anything like that again, okay?" Fiona replied gently. "Tou've got a deal babe. Only I wish Snowflake could be here for Christmas. She's my wife but I left her back home in our ice castle. She's been really moody lately and I don't know why." he told her softly.

Donkey knew what was happening to Snowflake because the same thing had happened to Dragon before she had kids...


	5. Dark Side

Deck the Halls 

Ch 5

Snowgre woke up the next morning worried for some reason. He then saw a telegraph on the kitchen table addressed to him. He opened it.

Hey honey 

_Guess what? You're a father! You and I have a lovely son named Icyous. I can't wait for you to get back so you be with him._

_Snowflake._

It read. He was sweating at this. Snowflake couldn't be serious, could she? He wasn't ready to have kids yet. He wanted to relax and enjoy life before this. Fiona found him shaking when she came into the kitchen. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" she asked him gently. "Yeah sort of." He answered quietly but nervous. "_Maybe she was kidding. Snowflake does love to tease me sometimes. But if she's… not, I'm going to freak. I'm not going to be a good father to it."_ He thought but he saw a weird thermos flask hidden beneath the toaster. "Why would they hide this for if it's full?" he asked himself. He felt something wriggle inside it. "Cool but I'd better keep it hidden. If Fiona and my cousin found out about this, they'd freak!" he thought as he hid it in his ruck sack where nobody but him would find it.

But in their ice castle home Snowflake was upset. Somebody had taken her son. It was somebody who wanted revenge. Fiona, Snowgre, her husband and Thornas were eating dinner when Snowflake arrived. Fiona noticed she was really upset. "What's wrong honey?" Snowgre asked her. "Your son. He… was kidnapped by some tiny human with a cape and hat. He said he'd give it back if Fiona married him." She told him. Fiona was sad for her but angry. Farquaad had used this to make her marry him. "Don't worry. I'll get him back, I promise." Snowgre said as he left the table. He opened his ruck sack and got out the thermos flask. "_I hope whatever's in there can help me get my son back!"_ he thought as he opened it clock wise. Black liquid poured out of it and jumped onto him. "Hey what's the big idea? Let go!" he protested but it engulfed him. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a black ninja like outfit which made him look bad to the bone. There was an ice sword on his back. He smiled as he let out a loud roar. "Farquaad you're going to pay!" he yelled. Shrek heard that and was worried but his fear was confirmed when Fiona brought him the empty thermos flask. "What's wrong?" Snowflake asked him. "What was in here was a matter made entirely of Dark Ogreix. When it finds somebody with Ogreix, it latches onto them and... changes them enhancing everything, his powers but more importantly his rage. I know Snowg gets angry really easy but Farquaad taking his newborn son made him angry so the matter picked up on that as soon as he opened the flask." he explained gently.

Fiona saw worry in Snowflake's eyes. "Don't worry. We can help him go back to normal. We have to get that stuff off him before he does something bad he'll regret. The matter froze out love when it bonded with your husband so bringing it back will make it let go." she said to her. Snowflake agreed. Meanwhile Snowgre was sneaking into Duloc. Lord Farquaad had went back into his old castle. Snowgre fumed with rage as he back flipped into the castle. Wearing these new clothes had changed him into the person he alwats wanted to be. Farquaad watched as Snowgre's baby cried loudly as well as shooting out tiny ice blasts. "You little brat! You'll pay for that with your life." he told it angrily. Snowgre saw the ice blasts as he climbed up the wall towards the throne room window. But Farquaad had possesed Theloniou's body so he could carry out his plan. Shrek could feel that Anowgre was changing because of the black matter. Snowgre then snuck into the throne room. Icyous babbled as he saw his father broke him out of the cage. But Farquaad stopped him. "I see you found your way in here to rescue your brat." he told him as he lunged at him. Snowgre was tired of losers like Farquaad and shot ice blasts at him. "Let's get out of here." he told Icyous as he leapt out of the window...


End file.
